Wire looms are designed to support ignition wires away from the adjoining headers, heads and valve cover to prevent heat damage. In the prior art it was accomplished by adapting the base of the loom to mounting on some of the bolts that secure the valve cover to the cylinder head or the engine block, requiring the removal from the cover of the necessary number of bolts which were inserted in holes in the bases of the looms and reinstalled in place in the cylinder head on the engine block The U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,991 to Smarr, is an early U.S. Pat. for a wire loom supported by a standard fastened to an engine by a valve cover bolt. Also, Burdette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,168 supports a cable harness by means of a support fastened to the valve cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,743 to McDowell refers to a typical wire loom bracket as rigidly attached to the engine block or valve cover. In addition to the inconvenience involved in installation the apparatus permitted the looms to swivel on their seats. Eventually, a wire would touch a hot header and melt its insulation, causing a short in its associated ignition circuit. This invention was conceived to solve those problems.